Un litro de Lagrimas
by chik-love-style
Summary: Esto no es nada especial. Es solo la historia de una chica que fue elegida por una extraña enfermedad... Del dorama "one litre of tears".
1. Chapter 1

Haruno Sakura es una chica ordinaria de 15 años de edad, hija de una familia que trabaja en una tienda de tofu y que pronto entrará a la preparatoria. Sin embargo, cosas extrañas le han estado ocurriendo a Sakura últimamente. Se ha estado cayendo muy seguido y camina de manera muy extraña. Su madre, Tsunade, lleva a Sakura a ver a un médico y él le informa que Sakura tiene una degeneración espinocerebral. Es una terrible enfermedad incurable en la cual el cerebelo gradualmente se va deteriorando hasta el punto en que la persona ya no podrá caminar, hablar, escribir o comer de manera normal pero que no afecta a la mente. Al igual que en su vida existen personas que le hagan daño existira personas que la apoyaran como Sasuke, a soportar los momentos de dolor y dandole el aliento que necesite. Pero Sakura no soporta la enfermedad ya que en su caso avanza rapidamente.

**Espero que les guste esta historia. Tiene varias enseñanzas y espero que las vean.**

**Dejen comentarios, ONEGAI, para saber si quieren que la ponga o la quito.**

Sayonara!


	2. En el principio de mi juventud 12

Esta un "poco" largo, y lo dividi en 2 partes, si es mucho, lo divido en mas.

A**c**_La_R**a**_C_iO**n**_E_s:

one litre of tears : lo que dicen

**one litre of tears: lo que haces**

_one litre of tears: lo que piensan_

_(**one litre of tears) : (aclaraciones)**_

______one litre of tears : ____cambio de escena.

_"one litre of tears" : "palabras pasadas que se meten en la historia"_

-Aqui voy....

* * *

El cerebro humano contiene alrededor de 140 billones de neuronas. Casi el 10% de estas son celulas especializadas. El sistema nervioso esta dividido en los sistemas nerviosos central y periferico. El sistema nervioso centrar lo componen: el cerebro,el diencefalo, el cerebelo, el tronco cerebral y la medula espinal. La medula espinal ,el tronco cerebral y el cerebelo son los que permiten coordinar y realizar sin problemas los movimientos del cuerpo.

-Okaasan, estas son las radiografias del cerebro de su hija -**Le dijo el doctor de cabellos grises- **Por favor, comparelas con estas radiografias de un cerebro normal **-Poniendo las 2 radiografías juntas- **Puede observar que el cerebelo esta sufriendo un deteriorito -**Mostrando la diferencia entre las dos pruebas- **Por alguna razon, el cerebelo se esta encogiendo y sus neuronas se estan degenerando lentamente. Por lo tanto, podemos tomarlas como "celulas muertas"

-¿Celulas muertas? -**Pregunto una señora de cabellos dorados sorprendida.**

-Al principio no existe ningun sintoma apreciable, pero...

Comenzara a andar de manera inestable, y la probabilidad de que se caiga ira aunmentando.

Tendra dificultades en situarse a si misma y a otros objetos

Puede que sea incapaz de escribir correctamente

"_Esta enfermedad....¿por que me eligio mi?"_

No podra hablar correctamente.

_"Okaasan,¿cual es la razon de mi existencia?"_

-Aun que el progreso de la enfermedad sea lento -**Siguió explicando-** empeorara dia a dia

_"Cuando pienso en el futuro, no puedo evitar llorar"_

_"Okaasan...¿podre ...casarme?_

**-Eran las 5:00 am, y una chica pelirrosa de cabello corto, amarrado en 2 coletas bajas, estaba alcanzo las cortinas del local donde su familia trabajaba, entro donde era que se hacia el tofu y se puso un mandil, cuando en eso, un señor de cabellera blanca aparece con una cubeta.**

-Ohayo! ^^ -**saludo muy feliz la chica**

-Ohh..Sakura -**exclamo sorprendido**

-Ohayo -el unico niño de la familia de 11 años, Naruto el tercero de sus hermanas.

-Ohayo -esta vez era una pequeña niña de 5 años, Rika

Jiraiya-Ohayo -**les saludo su padre- **¡Oye! -**refiriéndose a la mayor**- no te fuiste a muy tarde a la cama ayer?

Sakura-mmm...creo que sobre las 3 de la mañana

Jiraiya:-Entonces no has dormido casi -**la regaño**

Sakura:-Estaba muy nerviosa, asi que no podia dormir -**metiendo sus manos en donde estaba el tofu**

**J**iraiya-Hoy no tienes que trabajar en la tienda -**Dijo mientras agarraba un cuchillo que estaba cerca de Sakura-**

Sakura:-¡No voy a permitirlo!

Jiraiya:-Pero hoy es el dia del examen ¡El dia del examen!

Tsunade**:**-¿ y que no trabaje, le va a dar el aprovado? -**Hablo ahora la madre y esposa de cabellos dorados**

Jiraiya**:**-Eres una de esas personas realmente tercas -**Le dijo Jiraiya: su esposo y padre.- **

Naruto**: -**No bloquees el camino, eres muy terco -**burlándose de el**

Jiraiya**:- **¡Ok! -**reacciona- **tu, Baka, no uses esa actitud con tu padre...

Sakura:- Naruto, ayudame

Naruto:hai

Jiraiya:ya te he dicho, no te preocupes por lo de hoy, vale?..heemm solo intenta pensar en la situacion en casa o duerme algo...

Sakura:ya que estoy aqui, trabajare. No tomara mucho tiempo **-le interrumpió a su padre, mientras seguia en lo suyo- **

**Tsunade: **excactamente

Jiraiya: en serio? ¬¬..espera ...donde esta Ino? **-La pequeña Rika miro hacia arriba**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**-Abrio la puerta corrediza que daba paso al cuarto de Sakura**

Jiraiya:Oye!, ¿hasta que hora piensas seguir durmiendo? -**entra al cuarto**- Levanta y a trabajar!! A trabajar!!

Ino:no hagas ruido! **-Hablo Ino ,-la segunda con 13 años- mientras se tapaba hasta la cara**

Jiraiya**: **Vamos Ino-chan Es hora de levantarse, es de dia!! **-quitándole la sabana de la cara**

Ino:calla! -**volviéndose a tapar.**

Jiraiya**: **¡Te he dicho que te levantes! Venga ¡Voy a aplastarte hasta la muerte! **-aplastándola quien, Ino, al instante empezo a gritar.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Ino: **_todas las mañanas, todas las mañanas -**Decia molesta- **Esto es abuso, te lo digo ¡Abuso!

Jiraiya: los que no trabajan no tienen derecho a comer asi que ¡No lloriques!

Ino: no estoy lloriqueando, solo me estoy quejando. Dame la paga..¡MI paga!

Jiraiya: Rika-chan es realmente una buena chica, No se queja por el dinero

Ino: todos los dias trabajo 1 hora, pero solo me das 3000 yenes al mes. El salario por hora es solo de 100 yenes ¡100 yenes! no lo entiendo

Sakura: no seas tan exigente

Ino: ocupate de tus asuntos

Naruto: mi salario es de 1000 yenes ..he...todos los meses trabajo 30 horas Por lo tanto, cada hora...

Ino: ¿ni siquiera puedes calcular algo tan simple como eso?

Naruto: nose como multiplicar

Ino/Jiraiya: DIVIDIR

Naruto: ¿eh?

Jiraiya: Naruto, Heredaras la tienda de tofu de los "Uzumaki-Haruno" si no puedes calcular algo como eso, ¿podras hacerte cargo del negocio?

Tsunade: Sakura, pasame el tofu por favor

Sakura: voy -**saca un cuadrito de tofu, y agarra un plato donde ponerlo, pero se le cae el tofu**-¡ahh¡

Ino: que estas haciendo?

Sakura: gomen

Naruto: esto no esta bien

Rika: no lo apruebaran

Tsunade: Rika, hoy no digas esas cosas

Jiraiya: si -**se gira, pero se le cae algo al tofu**- oh losiento, no lo aprueben....AH LO HE DICHO

Sakura: jajaja

-**Ya se habia acercado de ir a la escuela, los 3 hermanos mayores (Sakura,Ino y Naruto) se vistieron y salieron**

Ino/Naru: Ittekimasu -corriendo

Sakura: Esperen un momento! , les he dicho que me esperen -**saliendo de la casa**

Jiraiya: Ganbatte

Tsunade: Sakura!!..espera, olvidas algo!! Tu tarjeta de identificación para el examen -**mostrándole la tarjeta**- que chica mas descuidada

Jiraiya: ja, se parece a alguien que yo conozco -**viendo aTsunade**

Sakura: me voy -**girándose**

Jiraiya: espera, espera toma -**le da un sobre**

Sakura: arigato -**lo abre y ve una tarjetita **"Espero que los negocios vayan bien"

Jiraiya: eh? -**se lo quita y lo ve**

Tsunade: realmente, de tal palo tal astilla

Jiraiya: no prestes atencion a eso...Son todos iguales -**se excuso**-

Sakura: ittekimasu

Tsunade: Sakura Ganbatte

Jiraiya: Ganbaru (otra forma de decir animo)

**-Sakura salio corriendo, en eso, agarra vuelo y da un salto alto.....**

chik-love-style presenta:

_"One litre of tears/Un litro de lagrimas":_

**Cap 1:parte 1: En el principio de mi juventud**

**-En un autobús de la ciudad, se encontraba Sakura en uno de los asientos, con su bolso(mochila) en las piernas, viendo la tarjetita y dio un bostezo**

______________________

**Por otra parte, para ser mas exactos, en la entrada del colegio "Konoha Gakuen" se encontraba una rubia de 4 coletas, con ojos verdes y llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que traia Sakura, la esperaba. A lado de ella,y sin percatarse, paso un chico de cabellos azabache, de ojos negro; hiba a entrar a la escuela, cuando algo se le vino a la mente, al recordarse, dio media vuelta y siguio caminando, cruzándose nuevamente con la chica de las cuatro coletas.**

________________________

**-En el autobus donde se encontraba Sakura, algunos de los pasajeros que estaban ahi, empezaron a bajar al ver el anuncio "Konoha Gakuen" en una de las señales, pero nuestra querida pelirrosa, estaba durmiendo, y las puertas del autobus se cerraron.**

_________________________En la escuela

Temari: que estara haciendo Sakura?? -**se pregunto en voz alta al ver su reloj**

¿?: Los que van a presentar el examen, por favor dense prisa y entren -**hablo uno de los profesores**

Temari: Sakura gomen -**corrio hacia adentro**

________________________

**-Fue entonces que Sakura se despertó, al escuchar el sonido de algo caerse, era la tarjeta, se agacho a levantarla, y cuando alzo la mirada, nadie estaba ahi. Rapido salio del autobus en la siguiente parada, y empezo a correr en el sentido contrario en donde hiba el autobus.**

Sakura: Oh no! No voy a poder conseguirlo!! ah! -**se cae, haciendo que su mochila deje escapar unos cuantos libros, los recoje rapidamente y siguio corriendo**

_________________________

**-Por otra parte, el chico que habia pasado 2 veces a lado de Temari, estaba lejos de la escula, en un area donde estaban las bicicletas, y una de ellas era de el, escucho el sonido del timbre anunciando que las clases estaban por comenzar, Sakura quien seguia corriendo lo escucho tambien. El azabache saco su tarjeta de indentificacion para el examen y se le quedo viendo**

¿?: es el fin -**guardandolo en su bolsilo, pero el sonido de varias cosas cayendose le llamo la atencion, todas las bicicletas que estaban a lado de la de el, se habian caido, volteo a ver al causante de todo eso y vio a Sakura tirada en el suelo, con todas sus cosas regadas y en una de sus rodillas sangraba**.

Sakura: duele

¿?: tienes que estar bromeando -**dijo al tener que levantar todas las bicis**

Sakura: lo siento -**cojeando y empezando a levantar una**

¿?: no te preocupes -**y entre los 2 empezaron a levantarlas**

-**Miestras, en el salon donde se les hiba a presentar el examen, ya habian comenzado**

**-Los 2 chicos seguian levantando las bicicletas, cuando empezo a llover, al terminar de levantarlas, Sasuke saco su bici y Sakura empezo a recoger sus cosas agarro su tarjeta de indentificacion y la metio en una delas bolsas de su mochila. Sasuke alcanzo a ver la tarjeta y siguiendo caminando, al ver que la pelirrosa se levantaba y trataba de caminar, el , se subio a su bici, dio la vuelta y al estar a su lado...**

¿?: sube

Sakura: ¿eh?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-En la escula, se veia que entraban 2 personas en una bicicleta y fueron a la enfermeria**

¿?: bueno, con permiso -**dejando la toalla con la que se estaba secando y dando la vuelta para salir, pero alguien lo interrumpio**

Profesor: Buenas Noticias -**dijo entrando por la puerta corrediza**- ¡Los dos puenden hacer el examen!

Sakura: ¿eh?...podemos??

Profesor: pero, para ser justos con los otros candidatos, el tiempo del examen sera el mismo, de acuerdo?

Sakura: si, ¡Muchas gracias! -**sonriendo**

¿?: eh...yo...

Profesor: Llegar tarde a un examen por ayudar a alguien -**tocando su hombro**- Eso es algo que no haria cualquira

¿?: Si...no es nada

-**Sakura saca su tarjeta y se la da al profesor**

Profesor: Escuela Asahi Daisan. Candidata numero 2144. Haruno Sakura, verdad??

Sakura: hai -**sonriendo, cosa que a el extraño le llamo la atencion, El maestro agarro la tarjeta de el bolsillo de el extraño y la empezo a leer.**

Profesor: Escuela Kasarora. Candidato numero 1093. Uchiha Sasuke, verdad?

Sasuke: hai

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-Estaba Jiraiya atendiendo a una señora que conocia**

Señora: Me he enterado de que Sakura-san tenia hoy el examen.

Jiraiya: he..si, es el "Konoha Gakuen"

Señora: ¿eh? "Konoha Gakuen", es un buen instituto ¡Que hija tan estupenda! -**recibiendo su pedido**

Jiraiya: no, no es gran cosa. Eh dejame ver. 180 yenes de cambio, verdad?

Señora: eh? No tendria que ser 350 yenes?

Jiraiya: eh? -**agarra una calculadora**

Señora: casi haces que me confunda _**-(es un proverbio japones)-**_

Jiraiya: eh?

_____________________En el centro de Salud______________________________

Tsunade: el bebé ha nacido??...¡Ah, Felicidades! Entonces apartir de ahora deberias cuidarte mas por el bien de tu nieto -**hablaba por telefono**

¿?: Tsunade-san, una llamada de la lavanderia Kaedeyou

Tsunade: les llamare mas tarde -**separandose del telefono**- He diseñado una dieta baja en calorias pero muy completa -**volvio al telefono**- Se lo llevare a casa mas tarde, de acuerdo?

¡!: hey Tsunade-san

Tsunade: entonces le vere mas tarde -**cuelga**

¡!: Me ha subido la tension desde anteayer ¿Que debo hacer? -**hablo una señora que acaba de llegar**

Tsunade: Hashimoto-san, puede esperar un momento, por favor? -**la señor asintio y se sento**

xx: Tsunade-san, ¿Puedes ir luego a la casa de Yamada-san, la que vive en el bloque tres? Dice que tienes que ir tu

Tsunade: de acuerdo, Por favor dile que ire por la tarde

yy: Tsunade-san -**hablo un hombe**

Tsunade:hai?

yy: Si no le importa, tome algo de esto para comer .Lo recogi del campo esta mañana

Tsunade: gracias una vez mas como siempre

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-Los alumnos que presentaron el examen, empezaban a salir.**

Temari: Enserio, como pudiste quedarte dormida en el autobus de camino al examen? No se si decir que estabas demasiado relajada o muy confiada

Sakura: si -**buscando a alguien con la mirada**

---

¿?: Llegaste una hora tarde. Crei que no vendrias al examen -**Acompañando a su amigo a ir por su bici**

Sasuke: de hecho, esa hera mi intencion

¿?: Tienes que estar bromeando

-----

Temari: hey Sakura, Pronto entraras en el instituto. Deberias hacer que tu padre te comprara un movil. Eres la unica sin movil. Si tuvieras movil, podria ponerme encontacto contigo por las mañanas

Sakura: ahh

Temari: eh?- **vio que sakura empezo a correr-** Sakura.. -**yendo tras de ella, Sakura se para enfrente de Sasuke y su amigo**

Sakura: esto...Muchas gracias por lo de esta mañana Si no hubiera sido por ti...

Sasuke: es culpa tuya que haya tenido que hacer el examen

Sakura: eh? -**moviendo un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha haciendola ver mas inocente, Sasuke se quedo viendola, y antes de decir otra cosa...**

¿?: Quien es? -**prugunto su amigo**

Sasuke: no lo se -**con una sonrisa y empezando a caminar junto con su bici**

¿?: Sasuke -**corrio detras de el**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-En casa de Sakura, estaban cenando cuando**...

Jiraiya: te montaste en la bici de un chico?? **-exclamo alarmado su padre- **

Tsunade: entonces, llegaste tarde? -**pregunto preocupada su madre**

Sakura: si

Jiraiya: un chico? Que tipo de persona es?

Ino: no importa,olvidalo

Jiraiya: Un chico del cual nunca le has hablado a tus padres...

Sakura: pero solo he sido capaz de terminar la mitad del examen

Naruto: quiero mas

Tsunade: Rika, tambien tienes que comerte las zanahorias

Jiraiya: Oye,oye,oye alguien esta escuchando lo que digo¡¡??

Ino: no puedo comer asi. Otousan no has limpiado la mesa, verdad?!

Jiraiya: Le estas diciendo a tu padre, que esta sucia?? que estas queriendo decir??

Ino: sucia significa eso, Sucia **-agarrando un trapo**

Tsunade: ahora que lo pienso, le has dado las gracias al chico que te llevo al examen??

Sakura: si

Jiraiya: que!? Darle las gracias?? ¡No entiendo por que tenia que hacerlo! Una hija, en la edad de casarse, sentada en la bici de un chico...

Naruto: si es asi, entonces no deberian pasar algun tiempo juntos?

Jiraiya: eh.. lo que estoy intentando decir es...

Tsunade: seria maravilloso que los 2 aprobaran el examen

Sakura: que pasa si suspendo??

Jiraiya: No pasara nada...¡AHH! ¡UYY! -**todos lo miraron raro **- ehh..se me ha caido, se me ha caido

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-Al dia siguiente, en el Konoha Gakuen, estaban varias personas enfrente de un pizarron: ¡Estaban dando los resultado!. Sakura y Temari si acercaron, y vieron que estaban ahi**

Saku/Tema: ahh!!

Sakura: que bien que hayamos aprobado !!

¿?: Haruno -**Las 2 amigas salieron entre la multitud y vieron a la persona que estaba llamando a Sakura**

Sakura: Sasori-sempai

Sasori: ¡Es genial que las 2 hayan aprobado! Felicidades

Saku/Tema:muchas gracias

Sasori: Ellas son Kouhai -(_**para referirse a gente mas joven)- **_del equipo de baloncesto del colegio-**le esplico a su amigo**- Este es Deidara

Deidara: Hola

Saku/Tema: encantada de conocerte

Sasori: Haruno, seguiras en el instituto con el equipo de baloncesto?

Sakura: si -**el pelirrojo sonrio**

Sasori: estupendo

Deidara: pero nuestro grupo de baloncesto es muy duro. Sera mejor que esten preparadas.

Sakura: si

Sasori: bueno, te veo mas tarde. Espero verte jugar. Vamos -**dio media vuelta y se fue junto con el rubio**

Temari: a dicho "estupendo"

Sakura: si, para ya -sonrojada

Temari: estas enamorada de el desde que tenias 11 años, verdad? Deberias decircelo

Sakura: ni hablar ¡De ninguna manera!

Temari: entonces, que tal si te ayudo a darle un mensaje? -**dijo mientras daba la vuelta en direccion a Sasor**i

Sakura: NO, no hagas eso

Temari: ah, nose si decir que no puedo esperar o me estas poniendo nerviosa

Sakura: no te enfades

Temari: no me enfado, pero...¡AH! ahora que caigo, habra pasado ese chico que te ayudo el dia del examen?

Sakura: ahh -**se dio la vuelta, intentado ver si lo encontraba ahi**.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-Afuera de la tienda de tofu, habia un letrero: "Lo siento mucho, Hoy esta cerrado. La tienda volvera a abrir mañana en el horario habitual**"

Jiraiya: ¡Felicidades!

Sakura: jaja Arigato

Jiraiya: Gracias, Eres realmente mi hija

Ino: Otousan, tu no has echo nada, verdad? ¬¬

Jiraiya: por que simpre dices cosas como esas?

Tsunade: Vale, empezemos

Jiraiya: Ittekimasu

Todos: Ittekimasu

Rika: Sakura-neechan Felicidades -**parandose y le da unos dulces**

Sakura: arigato -tocando el fleco rosado de su hermanita

Naruto: Sakura-nee, esto es para ti -** le da unos muñequitos de "One Piece" **

Sakura: eh?...de veras? Gracias!

Ino: como puedes decir gracias y estar tan feliz cuando te ha dado eso?

Sakura: estoy feliz, por que es el tesoro de Naruto

Ino: eres muy falsa

Tsunade: como puedes decir eso

Naruto: Ino-nee, tu que le vas a regalar?

Ino: como le voy a regalar algo? Si ni siquiera tengo dinero para comprarme lo que quiero -**Jiraiya al escuchar eso, se levanta**- Es estupido que todos celebremos que alguien haya aprobado un examen de entrada al instituto.

Jiraiya: Este es un regalo de Otousan para ti. Aqui tienes -**Le da un pañuelo. Sakura lo abre, y ahi habia un reloj con el nombre de "Sakura" adentro**

Sakura:Arigato Otousan

Jiraiya: lo he hecho a mano

Sakura: enserio?

Jiraiya: si

Naruto: mentira,mentira

Tsunade: bueno, tu padre solia trabajar en una relojeria,verdad? Dijo que recordaria como hacerlo, asi que...

Jiraiya: A es verdad. Ino, tambien he conseguido un regalo especial

Ino: eh? -**feliz**

Jiraiya: Aqui esta! -**Saca un sueter balco y en medio decia "Ino" en letras narajas y a los lados del nombre, tenia una flor rosada**

Ino: que es esto?

Jiraiya: No es mono? Tambien solia trabajar en un taller de costura -**Ino se sienta en su lugar**

Sakura: en verdad has hecho un monton de cosas distintas, verdad?

Ino: por muchas cosas que hiciera, ninguna le duro mucho tiempo

Jiraiya: Que estas diciendo?! Intentaba buscar un trabajo que fuera conmigo. Por eso queria probar muchas cosas ditintas

Ino:mmm solo sabes hablar

Tsunade: pero despues de probar todo tipo de trabajos , finalmente, decidio heredar la tienda de Tofu y empezo a hacer tofu, es fantastico

Jiraiya: EXCACTO..toma , vamos pruebatelo -**le pone el sueer arriba de su playera**

Ino: que?

Jiraiya: vamos pruebatelo...Oye! mira te queda bien

Ino: cuando crees que voy a ser capaz dellevar algo asi?? ¬¬ -**devolviendoselo**

Jiraiya: eh? no te gusta..?

Sakura: bueno, llevalo en casa

Jiraiya: en casa??

Tsunade: llevalo para dormir

Jiraiya: dormir???

Naruto: o llevalo debajo de un jersey

Jiaiya: Debajo de un jersey???? Tan mal esta?

Sakura: oye okaasan hoy celebramos porque he aprobado, verdad? Entonces deja que otousan beba algo de sake -**lavantandose y Jiraiya volteo a ver a Tsunade feliz**- Onegai okaasan, solo un vaso

Tsunade: mmm de acuerdo, adelante

Jiraiya: eh? Puedo?

Sakura: si,si dejame que vaya a por ella -**camina hacia la cocina **- aqui tienes Otousan

Jiraiya: ohh Arigato. No he bebido sake desde hace mucho -**agarrando un vaso-** ¡y mas servido por Sakura! que mas se puede pedir

-**Sakura destapa la botella, y le empezo a servir a su padre,cuando, ella,inconsientemente mueve la botella haciendo que el mas grande se moje**

Sakura: ¡AHH!

Ino: que estas haciendo?!

Sakura: lo siento -**levantandose a agarrar un trapo**

Jiraiya: no habia bebido sake desde hace mucho

Sakura: estoy distraida, lo siento -**Tsunade se levanta por otro trapo, al agarrarlo, se voltea, pero se le queda viendo a su hija mayor**

Jiraiya: aahh ...he usado el sueter de Ino para limpiarlo!!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-**Sasuke se encontraba en su habitacion con las luces apagadas,acostado en su cama y escuchando musica en sus audifonos....**

Mikoto: que pasa? por que estan las luces apagadas? -**pregunto enrando al cuarto junto con su esposo**

Fugaku: Lo siento, llego tarde. He tenido una operacion de emergencia. Felicidades por aprobar el examen

Sasuke: gracias -**sentandose en su cama**

Fugaku: finalmente eres como Itachi y mi Kouhai

Mikoto: ponte mas contento, eres un chico muy raro. Ni siquiera has ido a ver los resultados de los examenes

Fugaku: de veras?

Mikoto: hai. Su tutor llamo para decirnos que habia aprobado el examen

Fugaku: no tenias confianza en aprobar? -le pregunta a Sasuke- vamos, cenemos juntos -**se van de la habitacion**

**-Sasuke se vuelve a acostar y voltea a ver a una foto que estaba alado de su cama **

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-En el cuarto de Sakura e Ino (ambas duemen juntas); Ino se encontraba en su cama de abajo (son literas) leyendo,mientras que Sakue estaba acomdando unos libros, derrepente, ella ve un folder beige con unas letras, pero...no las pudo leer por que se "movian", ante esto, ella se tayo los ojos**...

Sakura: creo que deberia descansar un poco

**-No le dio importancia,y siguio acomodando.**

___Al dia Siguiente___

Sakura: chan! que tal?! -**pregunto vestida con el uniforme del "Konoha Gakuen"**

Tsunade: te sienta muy bien _**-(Asi era el uniforme **_./1361/1367790544_

Naruto: no esta nada mal

Rika: Rika tambien quiere ir

Sakura: entonces, que tal si en el futuro todos fueramos en el mismo instituto?

Ino: como va a ser posible? Con mis notas no hay de que pueda ir al Konoha Gakuen

Sakura: no digas eso

Ino: de todas formas no quiero ir ahi. Termine de desayunar -levantandose

Tsunade: lo siento, no puedo ir a la ceremonia del comienzo de curso

Sakura: esta bien, tienes trabajo que hacer. No se puede evitar

Jiraiya: vale, estoy listo -**salio vestido de un smoking negro al igual que sus zapatos, con corbata roja.**

Tsunade: por que te has vestido asi?

Jiraiya: para ir a la ceremonia

Sakura: y que hay del trabajo?

Jiraiya: abrire por la tarde -**mostrandole una hoja que hiba a poner afuera del negocio**

Tsunade: que tiene de bueno abrir una tienda de tofu por la tarde?

Jiraiya: pero...

Sakura: oye, Otousan, hagamos una foto

Jiraiya: ahh...si

---

Jiraiya; vale, saku, aqui,vamos sonrie -**tomando una foto**- que tal si posas? -**Sakura pone el signo de "amor y paz"- **bien,bien, vale -**tomandola**- ahora ponte de este lado (_**enfrente de la tienda de tofu**_) Tsunade ponganse todos

Tsunade: hai -**se pone alado de sakura**

Jiraiya: sakura, te veo mas delgada

Sakura: de veras?

Tsunade: no estas a dieta ni nada, verdad?

Sakura: no

Jiraiya: vale -**tomandoles otra foto**

Tsunade: no importa, ahora es un momento importante para el crecimiento del cuerpo

Sakura: entiendo

Jiraiya: bien, la siguiente, todo el mundo junto

Ino: no quiero

Tsunade: todos juntos -**jalandola**

-**Los 4 hermanos y Tsunade se ponen para la foto **

Jiraiya: listo -corre hacia ellos- aun lado, aun lado ...SONRIAN. ya esta..

Ino: ittekimasu

Naruto: Ittekimasu

Sakura: ittekimasu -**los 3 empienzan a** caminar

Jiraiya: tengan cuidado

Sakura: si -se tropieza, pero no cae-

Jiraiya: jajaja, le he dicho que tengan cuidado

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**KONOHA GAKUEN**

¿?: Soy Asuma, su tutor, enseño ingles y entreno al equipo femenino de Volleyball. Este año,espero que todos podamos trabajar juntos...

Temari: Todos parecen bastante listos, sera un trabajo duro ponerse al dia -**le murmuro a Sakura **_**[Temari estaba atras de la pelirrosa]**_

Sakura: shh

Asuma: empezare pasando lista ^^ Uchiha Sasuke

Sakura: Uchiha? -**recordo cuando lo vio y el maestro leyo su tarjeta de indentificacion**.

Asuma: Uchiha Sasuke? -**Sakura lo empezo a buscar con la mirada**- Suigetsu

Suigetsu: hai

Asuma: Uchiha y tu vienen del mismo colegio. verdad? sabes algo de el?

Suigetsu: no -**La puerta corrediza del salon, se abre dejando ver al Uchiha y todos lo voltean a ver**

Asuma: llegas tarde Uchiha, tarde hasta en la ceremonia de apertura de curso

Sasuke: Lo siento. De camino hacia aqui, una chica de instituto tropezo y se hizo daño, no podia dejarla sola, haci que la lleve al hospital -**se excuso**

Asuma: ha tenido que ser una tarde dificil. Entiendo, por favor sientate

Temari: ese el chico del examen, verdad?

Sakura: si -**volteo a ver a Sasuke, el la vio , la pelirrosa lo saludo pero el la ignoro**

Suigetsu: oye, estabas diciendo la verdad?

Sasuke: menti

Suigetsu: tal y como esperaba **-Sakura los habia escuchado y se habia enojado**

Sakura: que chico mas raro

Asuma: ahora vamos a elegir a los delegados de la clase, alguien se quiere presentar? -**nadie dijo nada**- bueno, alguien quiere nominar a otro? -**nadie dijo nada**- Entonces, al azar, sera 1 chico 1 una chica elegidos al azar. De los chicos Uchiha

Sasuke: que..ni hablar!

Asuma: de las chicas Haruno. Seran ustedes 2 , de acuerdo? -**Todos se quedaron en silencio y Suigetsu, para animar a Sasuke, empezo a aplaudir seguido de los demas**- Trabajen bien como delegados de la clases, por favor.

Sakura:....hai

Sasuke: que molesto

Asuma: delegados de la clase, por favor, acerquense aqui -**Los 2 se levantan**- Dejenme decirle que habra un concurso coral en Junio, Es una de las competiciones tradicionales de Konoha Gakuen. Participar en nuevas actividades en equipo, nos ayudara a conocernos que, para empezar necesitaremos un director y una cancion. Delegado de la clase, que tal una votacion? -**Los 2 nuevos delegados no habian dicho nada**

Sakura: etto...- **mirando a Sasuke-** mmm -**volviendo su mirada hacia enfrente**- Creo que deberiamos escoger primero un director

Karin: Yo creo que seria mejor que la delegada de la clase fuera la directora

Sasuke: entonces, vamos a votar -**con una sonrisa**

Sakura: que? -**mirando a Sasuke**

Sasuke:la persona con mas votos gana. directoria...hemmm cual es tu nombre?

Sakura: Haruno

Sasuke: alguien tiene algun problema con que Haruno-san sea la directora? -**Nuevamente, nadie dijo nada** -entonces decidido

Sakura: espera yo...

Sasuke: lo siguiente es elegir una cancion

Suzume: no tendria que decidirlo la delegada de la clase tambien? -**hablo la chica en tono celoso. **

Sakura: eh?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsunade: como has llegado a ser la delegada de la clase?

Naruto: genial

Jiraiya: esa es mi hija

Ino: Otousan, tu has llegado a ser delegado de la clase alguna vez'?

Jiraiya: no,nunca

Ino: entonces?

Sakura: pero el delegado de la clase no tiene ni un pizca de entusiasmo...Oh! ese chico. es el que me llevo al examen en bicicleta

Jiraiya: ustedes dos?

Tsunade: en la misma clase? entonces, la proxima vez invitalo a la casa

Jiraiya: bueno, no hay mas remedio. Invitale a comer tofu

Ino: y las cosas que dijiste el otro dia... **-recordando cuando su padre no quieria nada que ver con el chico**

Jiraiya: no hay mas remedio, si no hubiera sido por el, Sakura quizas no habria entrado en Konoha Gakuen

Sakura: pero el me ha cargado con el trabajo de dirigir el coro -**tratando de agarra con los palitos un trozo de carne**

Jiraiya: que que que? en serio? Nuestra hija va a subirse a un escenario a dirigir?

Naruto: ire a verlo!

Rika: Rika tambien

Jiraiya: yo tambien!

-**Sakura seguia intentando agarrar la carne, cosa que su madre, Tsunade, se le quedo viendo.**

Rika: sakura-neechan no es muy buena con los palillos

Sakura: verdad! Rika es mejor cogiendo los palillos **-Tratando de agarrar la carne, hasta que pudo y lo comio. pero Tsunade no le quitaba la mirada, hasta ver que su hija mayor se lo habia comido.**

Jiraiya: ah...un coro,eh?

Sakura: hospital?

Tsunade: estoy un poco preocupada, ultimamente se te caen mucho las cosas y ademas, siempre te andas callendo **-estaban en el cuarto de Sakura e Ino- **

Sakura: probablemente estoy demasiado cansada

Tsunade: pero...

Sakura: deja de asustarme! ¡Que una madre asesora de salud me diga eso me asusta!

Tsunade: no estoy intentando asustarte, pero

Sakura: esta bien, si tu lo dices, ire al hospital por ti

Tsunade: de verdad? Iremos entonces. asi me quedare mas tranquila

Sakura: esta bien, ¡solo tengo 15 años!

**-Tsunade se levanta y camina hacia la puerta corrediza**

Ino: termine de bañarme -**Entrando al cuarto**

Tsunade: Sakura ve a bañarte tu tambien!

Sakura: si

________________________________AL DIA SIGUIENTE_______________________________________

Sakura: eres Karin-san,verdad? -**Hacercandose a dos chicas que hablaban**

Karin: que pasa?

Sakura: por favor, podrias ser la pianista del coro?

Karin: eh? Pideselo a otro

Sakura: pero eres la unica que sabe tocar piano en nuestra clase

Suzume: por que no lo hace la delegada de la clase? **-Hablo la otra chica**

Karin: tambien tiene que saber tocar el piano, no? **-preguntandole a su amiga,Ambas se levantaron de sus lugares y empezaron a caminar y observar una revista. Un poco lejos, Sasuke las veia desde su asiento, pero no hizo nada....**

* * *

STOP!! Hasta aqui es la primera parte. Pronto subire la segunda.

Sugerencias de que si esta largo?

Lo puedo divir en mas partes. xD

Sayonara!!


	3. En el principio de mi juventud 2 2

Aqui dejo la conti del cap 1

* * *

chik_love_style:

_"One litre of tears / Un litro de lagrimas"_

**Capitulo 1. Parte 2 : En el principio de mi juventud**

* * *

_____________________________________EN EL GYM

¿?: Estudiantes de primer año, Bienvenidas! soy su entrenador, Nisuno

xx: Yo soy la capitana del equipo, Kaori Honda. Encantada de conocerlas

chicas de 1: Yoroshiku onegai shimasu -**haciendo una reverencia**

Kaori: muy bien, primero vamos a ver lo que pueden hacer

Todas: si

Kaori: por favor vayan de una en una, en orden

Todas: si **-las nuevas se hicieron a un lado, y las otro que ya estaban ahi, fuero por unos balones**

Kaori: primero, las de tercero haran una demostracion de lo que van a hacer **-Una de tercero le pasa un balon a la capitana, y ella se lo pasa a otra de tercero, ella(la que tiene el balon) corre hacia la canasta y encesta...**

Temari: mira alli -**señalandole al otro lado de la cancha- **Sasori-sempai estan guay **-hablo al verlo a sasori junto con otros chicos jugar baloncesto.**

¿?: perdonen...estamos en la misma clase, verdad? **-les pregunto a la de rosa y la rubia, las cuales se vieron entre si confundidas- **Soy Hyuga Hinata

Temari: ah! La chica de adelante

Hinata: encantada, es la primera vez que juego al baloncesto

Sakura: eh...

Kaori: siguiente!

Sakura: si! **-se toca una muñequera blanca con bordes rojos y en medio una estrella roja. Sasori dirige su mirada hacia ella, Sakura agarra el balon, lo rebota, esquiva a la capitana y lanza la pelota encestando. Al ver tal hecho, sasori sonrio y siguieo en lo suyo.**

**_______________________________**

Suigetsu: por que has tenido que escoger el club de Biologia? **-Caminaba junto con Sasuke- **Los clubs que son populares con las chicas son el de futbol y de musica, verdad?

Sasuke: yo no quiero ser popular con las chicas

Suigetsu: Venga ¡Vamos al club de futbol!

Sasuke: Sigo eleguiendo el club de biologia

Suigetsu: por que? **-haciendo berrinche**

Sasuke: por que el presidente es maravilloso

Suigetsu: de verdad? **-los dos entran a un salon donde habia un chico - **Estamos en la misma clase, no?

xx: si, soy Juugo

Suigetsu: donde esta el presidente del que me estabas hablando? **-le pregunta a su amigo**

¡?: nuevos miembros del club? -**hablo alguien detras de un escritorio**

Suigetsu: si! **-emocionado**

¡?: soy el presidente, Keita **-salio un chico con ropa de Nerd y un lunar en la nariz**

**-Suigetsu lo miro, y de ahi miro a Sasuke el cual se sento a lado de Juugo**

Keita: bienvenidos al club de Biologia

___________________________________AL DIA SIGUIENTE_____________________________

Ino: por que no me han despertado? **-hablo Ino mientras bajaba rapido de las escaleras y se sentaba a un lado de la mesa.**

Sakura: te desperte **-llegando a donde estaba su hermana, dejando 2 vasos**

Ino: eso es mentira **-metiendo sus libros**

Sakura: es verdad!, pero no te levantabas

Tsunade: come antes de irte

Ino: estoy bien

Tsunade: esto es bastante malo. Cuando tu hermana estaba en segundo año de secundaria...

Ino: no soy como mi hermana, soy una mala chica

Sakura: ya estas hablando de lo mismo otra vez

Ino: que! Siempre tan despreocupada. ¿por que no vas al colegio mas pronto? **-Levantandose y poniendose los zapatos**

Tsunade: espera, Ino! **-su hija se va**

Sakura: que le pasa a esta chica?

-----

Sakura: ottousan ittekimasu!**-saliendo de la casa y empezando a correr**

Jiraiya: ten cuidado!

Sakura: si **-Siguio corriendo,cuando quien sabe como, tropezo y cayo de boca...**

Jiraiya: Sakura? -**al ver a su hija tirada- **oye Tsunade! -**grito a su esposa y corrio hacia su hija- **Sakura! que ha pasado? estas bien? -**la levanta y ve que lloraba y tenia sangre debajo de su barbilla. - **Tsunade!!, Sakura aguanta, estas bien? **-Tsunade sale de la casa y ve a su hija tirada- **Ey llama a una ambulancia!! -**Le grito, pero Tsunade se acerco corriendo hacie ellos.**

Tsunade: la llevare yo

Jiraiya: entonces,yo tambien voy

Tsunade: espera, toalla, toalla!! -**indicandole que le diera la toalla que el traia en el cuello**- usa esto para presionar la herida, puedes levantarte? **-entre los 2 levantan a sakura**

Jiraiya; estas bien? **-Al ver que su esposa ayudaria a Sakura, corrio hacia la camioneta sencilla y la prendio, y la pequeña Rika solo veia**

Tsunade; puedes subir al coche? **-Sakura sube y cierra la puerta- **querido, los del Catering llamaron y pidieron hoy, verdad? **-tratando de excusarse-** no tendras tiempo si vienes al hospital

Jiraiya: pero...

Tsunade: cuida de Rika por favor, te llamare mas tarde

Jiraiya; entonces, ten cuidado **-Tsunade cierra la puerta de su lado y empieza a manejar**

**______________________________**EN EL HOSPITAL_____________________________

**-Tsunade llegaba y se baja de la camioneta, abre la puerta en donde estaba Sakura ..**

Tsunade: estas bien? Te ayudare **-Observa un momento las manos de Sakura, las cuales no tenian ningun rasguño o golpe.**

**__________________**

**-En otra parte del hospital, Sasuke subia unas escaleras y llevaba consigo una carpeta**

Enfermera: oh! Buenos dias, que sopresa!- **Abriendo una puerta**

Sasuke: me han pedido que tragera esto **-refiriendose a la carpeta**

Enfermera: Doctor Uchiha! Su hijo a venido a verle **-aviso al señor que estaba detras de un escritorio.**

Fugaku: el ensayo que tengo que leer en la reunion, acabo de darme cuenta de que la fecha es hoy **-acercandose a su hijo, este le da la carpeta- **llegaras a tiempo al instituto?

Sasuke: si,hasta luego **-fue lo unico que dijo, y empezo a bajar las escaleras**

Fugaku: Sasuke **-el voltea- **muchas gracias por ayudarme **-Sasuke solo asienta y sigue con su tarea.**

**____________________**

**-Sakura salia de una habitacion con una gasa debajo de la barbilla y una pequeña parte de la mejilla,cuando ve a Sasuke**

Sakura: Uchiha-kun?

Sasuke: que le ha pasado a tu cara?

Sakura: me cai

Sasuke: tu siempre te caes, no? **-sonriendo al recordar cuando se conocieron, al ver que una enfermera pasaba con un señor en silla de ruedas, se hicieron a un lado- **

Sakura: que te pasa a ti, Uchiha-kun? **-El se sienta en una de las silla de espera**

Sasuke: yo... no voy a vivir mucho, todavia soy joven y acabo de entrar al instituto

Sakura: eso...

Sasuke: Mentí **-volteandola a ver**

Sakura: eh?

Sasuke: no te lo creas

Sakura: para ya...

Sasuke: es una mentira **-Una enfermera pasa y saluda a Sasuke- **hola

Sakura: se conocen? **-sentandose en otra silla**

Sasuke: Ex-novia

Sakura: eh? ella parece mucho mayor que tu

Sasuke: tambien es una mentira

Sakura: eh?

-**Un doctor se le acerca a sasuke**

Dr: Me he enterado que has entrado a Konoha Gakuen, Felicidades **-Sasuke asienta y el Doctor se va. Sakura lo mira...**

Sasuke: Mi padre es el jefe de este hospital -**agachando la mirada**

Sakura: es una mentira tambien, no?

Sasuke: si, me has pillado **-viendola con una sonrisa falsa**

______________________________

Kakashi:No hay daños en el hueso,solo heridas superficiales **-El doctor le explicaba a Tsunade-**

Tsunade: Doctor, hay una cosa sobre la que estoy muy preocupada **-el doctor la ve- **Normalmente cuando alguien se cae, institivamente intenta usar sus manos para parar la caida, verdad?

Kakashi: si

Tsunade: pero, mi hija no tiene heridas en su mano, por que su cara impacto directamente cotra el suelo

Kakashi: eh?

Tsunade: eso es extraño,no? y ademas, ultimamente, a ella se le caen las cosas y no puede coger bien los palillos...

________________________________

Sasuke: hasta luego **-parandose de su asiento y empezando a caminar**

Sakura: por favor piensa en las canciones para el concurso coral...

Sasuke: tu decides, cualquiera estara bien

Sakura: debe de haber una que te guste. Una cancion rapida o una formal

Sasuke: No,no tengo un interes particular en nada

Sakura: eh?

Sasuke: por eso, cualquiera esta bien. No estare en contra…. ¿No crees que los humanos ,son solo animales que estan llenas de esperanza?

Sakura: si? **-observandolo**

Sasuke: ya sea un animal o una planta, saben quienes son una vez que han nacido. Solo los humanos mantienen la esperanza de vivir mas tiempo **-se va**

Sakura: que persona mas extraña

Tsunade: sakura

Sakura: okaasan

Tsunade: oye, es una buena oportunidad, ¿por que no te haces una revision ahora?

Sakura: una revision?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Jiraiya: por que no llama Tsunade -**se preguntaba Jiraiya preocupado**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**-Sakura y Tsunade entran al consultorio del Doctor.**

Kakashi: soy el Doctor Kakashi Hatake, del epartamento de Neurologia

Sakura: encantada de conocerle

--

Kakashi: cuando empezaste a sentir que no podias caminar correctamente?

Sakura: creo que hace mas o menos un mes, Creo que es por que no duermo mucho

Kakashi: y las caidas?

Sakura: eh? El dia del examen al ingreso de la escuela, me cai una vez, pero no creo que eso sea un problema

Kakashi: tienes dificultades al hablar?

Sakura: no

**-Pusieron a que Sakura caminara de un lado del consultorio a otro descalza, y que mantuviera el equilibrio, luego que tocara el dedo indice del doctor y se tocara la nariz.**

Kakashi: un poco mas rapido, por favor

**-Sakura volvio a hacer lo mismo, pero ahora no atino al dedo indice, y cuando se dirigia hacia su nariz, su direccion cambio hacia su mejilla; De ahi que siguiera la luz de una lamparita, luego la llevaron a hacer unas radiografias.**

**_____________________________________**

Jiraiya: bueno? -**hablando por telefono**

_Tsunade: soy yo, Oye..._

Jiraiya: Como esta Sakura? Como esta su barbilla? Se curara? Quedara cicatriz?

_Tsunade: no, esta bien, se curara _

Jiraiya: oh bien! eso es genial, gracias a Dios

_Tsunade: y ademas, Sakura...._

Jiraiya: No podia calmarme! -**interrumpiendola- **Si queda cicatriz, Sakura tendra un recuerdo horrible del pasado

_Tsunade: estara bien, pero..._

Jiraiya: Ya veo, eso es genial...GENIAL, Muchas gracias Tsunade

_Tsunade: esta bien, hasta luego, Volvere mas tarde_

Jiraiya: muy bien, ten cuidado, Adios **-cuelga**

**___________________________________**

**-Tsunade cuelga el telefono, y vuelve con Sakura al consultorio**

Tsunade: con su permiso **-entrando**

Kakashi: Les informaremos de los resultados dentros de pocos dias

Tsunade: de acuerdo

Sakura: oiga...¿me pasa algo malo?

Kakashi: cada dia quiero que escribas todo lo que te pasa, cuando sientas que algo no va bien

Sakura: vale...

Kakashi: si te resulta dificil, entonces escribe un diario

Sakura: un diario...

**-Tsunade se le quedo viendo....**

**______________________________________________________EN CASA **

Ino: no importa que te caigas, solo no te hagas daño **-le aconsejaba su hermana**

Sakura: vale, vale, soy un poco descuidada

**-Ino se fue a su cama a leer una revista, mientras Sakura estaba en el escritorio escribiendo el "Diario"**

Jiraiya: voy a entrar! -**les avisa desde el otro lado de la puerta**

Sakura: Otousan?

**-Jiraiya entra**

Jiraiya: como estas? La herida, todavia te duele?

Sakura: un poco, pero solo es el comienzo del curso y ya he faltado, es un poco chocante.

Ino: si no tienes que ir al colegio, deberias de estar contenta

Jiraiya: Si! O es que tu tambien quieres caerte?

Ino: para de bromear

Jiraiya: de cualquier modo a descansar

Sakura: eh?

Jiraiya: aun que estudiar es importante, hay otras cosas tambien importantes **-sentandose a lado de Sakura- **lo que estoy intentando decir es, Sigue a tu corazon

Sakura: seguir a mi corazon?

Jiraiya: bueno, no es "Seguir a tu corazon" , si no seguir por el camino correcto **-explico- **

Sakura: ya veo. Si tienes razon

Jiraiya: si

**__________________________________________________AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Asuma: En la primera clase de hoy, como Tanaka-sensei no esta aqui, estudien por su cuenta, Oh! si, delegados de la clase? Ya han eleguido la cancion del concurso?

**-Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke, el cual solo la miro por unos segundos y regreso su mirada**

Sakura: lo siento, todavia no

Asuma: por favor decidirlo antes del fin de semana. Es todo **-sale del salon**

Suzume: no hiba a decidirlo Haruno-san?

Sakura: pero...

Karin: cualquiera esta bien

Sasuke: entonces, escriban todos una cancion y entregenmela **-hablo al fin- **eso hara mas sencilla la desicion

**-Todos sacaron una libreta y sus lapiceras para empezar a escribir**

**__________________________________________________EN EL CENTRO DE SALUD**

Tsunade: cual es el perro? **-le pregunto a un bebé que era cargado por su madre, y al señalar el correcto... **- ah! si! lo hiciste muy bien. Lo siguiente es pesarle y medirle **-le indica a la madre-** Por alli por favor **-sellalando un lugar. En eso, dirige su mirada a una bebé que alzaba sus piernitas que le hizo recordar cuando Sakura trataba de mantener el equilibrio y cuando le hiban a sacar las rediografias...**

xx: Haruno-san ¡telefono! **-Tsunade se levanta y contesta**

Tsuande: bueno?

_Kakashi: Soy el doctor Hatake, del departamento de Neurologia del Hospital Universitario Jounnan. Los resultados de la prueba ya estan _

Tsunade: si

_Kakashi: puede venir a recogerlos? Si es posible, creo que deberia venir con su marido _

Tsunade: es algo...que no se pueda aclarar por telefono?

_Kakashi: venga primero al hospital, Les estare esperando __**-**_**cuelga**

________________________________________________________________**KONOHA GAKUEN**

-**Todos estaban estudiando, excepto Sakura, se levanto de su lugar y....**

Sakura: esto...**-todos la voltean a ver- **esto, sobre la eleccion de la cancion para el concurso coral...

Temari: tienes alguna idea?

Sakura: no, no es eso. Como la primera clase es para estudiar, quiero que todos discutamos sobre la cancion del concurso **-Nadie le hizo caso, y volvieron a estudiar- **Es la primera vez para todos, en esta competicion,¿ como decirlo? Deberiamos trabajar mas todos juntos.....

____________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi: donde esta su marido?

Tsunade: vine yo sola. No importa, soy consultora de salud, pero antes fui enfermera, pero ante todo...soy una madre

______________________________________________________________________________

Sakura: Deberian decirnos las canciones que les gustan

Suzume: que molesto

Karin: no me gusta discutir las cosas

xx:el concurso coral solo es una perdida de tiempo **-le hablo uno de sus compañeros**

zz: no hay mucho tiempo hasta el proximo examen. Queremos estudiar mas -**agrego una chica**

Sakura: pero hay mucho tiempo todavia, no es cierto?

________________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi: su hija tiene una enfermedad llamada "Degeneracion Espinocerebral"

Tsunade: Degeneracion espinocerebral?

Kakashi: aunque le realizemos otra prueba,no cabe duda

**-Los ojos de Tsunade se volvieron llorosos...**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

Sakura: Mi padre tiene una tienda de tofu. Papá no queria cerrar la tienda de tofu que heredo del abuelo -**Algunos la empezaron a escuchar- **pero al principio,trabajo en muchos otros oficios: Primero trabajo en el ayuntamiento, pero n servia para hacer trabajo de oficina, asi que dejo aquel trabajo. Despues lo intento con otros muchos trabajos,Quizas sea por que se aburria en seguida, pero aun asi, no importaba lo que hiciera, nunca perdia el tiempo. Mi padre tambien vendio relojes hechos a mano, creia que eran realmente maravillosos y tambien, marcos de fotografias. Ademas, es realmente bueno cocinando....

xx: que estas intentando decir? **-hablo uno de sus compañeros fastidiado**

xxx: no entendemos nada

Sakura: bueno...lo que estoy intentando decir es que, aunque mi padre tomo el camino largo, y aunque todos los trabajos que hizo no sirvieron para mucho...tomo el camino mas largo solo para terminar abriendo la tienda de tofu. No hay nada de malo en coger atajos o el camino mas largo.

__________________________________________

**-Jiraiya sacaba un album de fotos, y la primera foto era de Tsunade cargando a una pequeña Sakura y a lado Jiraiya sonriendo.**

___________________________________________EN EL HOSPITAL

Kakashi: aunque progresara lentamente, la enfermedad sera peor cada dia. Sin embargo, aunque el sistema central este dañado, los organos pueden ser capaces de funcionar correctamente, Es solo que ella no sera capaz de moverse cuando quiera hacerlo. No sera capaz de hablar cuando quiera hablar. Necesita esta preparada para entender completamente esto...

**______________________________________**

**-Seguia viendo las fotos, y termino de ver cuando Sakura era pequeña, hasta cuando ella estaba en la secundaria y en algunas salia ella con Temari sonriendo**

**________________________________________**

Kakashi: es una enfermedad muy cruel

Tsunade: tiene cura, verdad?

Kakashi: hasta donde yo se...no ha habido ni un solo caso en el que alguien se haya curado completamente

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura: Incluso si todos hacemos cosas innecesarias, no nos haremos ningun daño. Por que tenemos mucho tiempo por delante **-Todos la seguian escuchando....**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Mi vida es como una flor que todavia no se ha abierto_

_En el principio de mi juventud, quiero atesorarlo todo_

_y no tener resentimientos"_

* * *

STOP!!

aki termina el capitulo 1.

Gracias por sus reviews ....

**XKotoneX: **

**Setsuna17:**_ ahora te veo aki!!! te agradesco mucho tus comentarios. Y espero que te guste esta historia._

**hinata08byakugan:** _no es esa pelicula, esta historia es de un dorama de la vida real, de la enfermedad Degeneracion Espinocerebral._

**JudithDarkVampire: **_Esta bien...no lo quitare xD, proto subire el segundo cap._

**Annamariia: **_Que bueno que te gusto que pusiera a Sasuke como "Haruto". Me la pase pensando en quien seria el indicado para este dorama, y me decidi por Sasuke por su forma de ser y pues es lindo xD_

**ThaisWP: **_Claro que me gusta Ryo Nikishido, trato de ver los doramas en donde el sale xD, es muy lindo y en este dorama fue la primera vez que lo vi, y a ti te gusta?_

**-luchy_stone- :**_ gracias por tu comentario. Espero que sigas opinando para mejorar esta historia._

**yoss: **_Gracias por leerla, espero que te guste esta historia. _

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Sayonara!!


	4. Enfermedad q a los 15 empieza a robar 1

Aki va el cap 2

**

* * *

**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_"Su hija tiene una enfermedad llamada: Degeneracion Espinocerebral."_

_"Por alguna razon, el cerebelo se esta encogiendo y sus neuronas se estan degenerando lentamente, por lo tanto podemos tomarlas como: Celulas muertas."_

_"Hasta donde yo se...no ha habido ni un solo caso en el que alguien se haya curado completamente."_  
_----_  
**Capitulo de hoy:**

Enfermera: aqui tiene la lista de medicamentos **-entregandole un hoja a Tsunade**

_--_

Toc Toc

Kakashi: adelante

Tsunade: con permiso **-abriendo la puerta y entrando**

Kakashi: cual es el problema?

Tsunade: lo siento mucho, pero, podria dejarme ver las radiografías y los resultados otra vez? Se suele decir que siempre es mejor buscar la confirmacion de otro medico.

Kakashi: quiere decir, una seguna opinion?

Tsunade: si, si es posible, me gustaria conocer la opinion de otros doctores.

Kakashi: estoy de acuerdo que busque una seguna opinion **-levantandose de su silla- **Si quiere, le puedo recomendar otro doctor

Tsunade: muchas gracias

Kakashi: pero...durante ese tiempo la enfermedad continuara desarrollandose.- **vuelve a su silla**- A su hija le queda tiempo limitado para moverse con libertad. Para sacar el maximo provecho al tiempo de su hija, como madre, lo primero que tiene que hacer es aceptar y comprender la enfermedad de su hija.

Tsunade: Usted me a dicho que la enfermedad de mi hija es incurable. No asentire y lo aceptare tan facilmente.

Kakashi: asegurese de que su hija se tome todas las medicinas **- escribiendo algo en una hoja**

Tsunade: si

_________________________________EN LA ESCUELA

Saku/Tema/Hina: Ittadakimasu!

Temari: la comida de Sakura siempre tiene muy buen aspecto

Hinata: estoy de acuerdo. Temari, la tuya son sobras de la cena de ayer otra vez, verdad?

Sakura: Mi madre es asesora de salud. Por eso es muy estricta con el tema de la nutricion y se toma las comidas muy en serio **-comiendo un poco**

Tema/Hina: mmm...tortilla

_______________________________________________________________

**Tsunade llegaba a la oficina en donde trabaja. Cuando llego a su escritorio, saco las radiografias y las guardo en uno de los cajones del mismo, entonces, se dedico a la computadora, donde puso la palabra "Degeneracion Espinocerebral" y empezo a buscar....**

**____________________________________________________________**

Sakura: muchas gracias

Asuma: ganbare

Saku/Tema/Hina: si

**-El profe se va**

Temari: no puedo creer que tengas tanto coraje como para decir "Mi padre tiene su propia tienda de tofu"

Hinata: pero es genial. La cancion para el concurso coral ya ha sido elegida **-hojeando unas hojas que les habia dado Asuma- **

Sakura: el siguiente problema es el acompañamiento **-su mirada se dirige a las 2 chicas con las que habia hablado antes**

Suzume: kawaii, a mi tambien me gusta ese **-Karin y ella veian una revista, Sakura entro al salon y se dirigio hacia ellas**

Sakura: Karin-san, pase lo que pase, ¿seguiras rechazando hacer el acompañamiento?

Karin: si! es una molestia **-Sasuke las escuha y las ve**

Sakura: pero solo Karin-san puede hacerlo, por favor

Karin: aunque me lo supliques, no lo hare.

Sasuke: Karin, eres muy buena tocando el piano, verdad? **-pregunto fingiendo curiosidad.**

Karin: no es para tanto

Suigetsu: ahora que me acuerdo, Karin-san toco el piano en el certamen del colegio

Sasuke: deberias hacerlo

Karin: bueno...si lo dice Sasuke supongo que no tengo otra opcion

Sasuke: Thank you** -sonrie y se sale del salon**

Sakura: gracias -**sonriendo**

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Unas impresiones salieron de la...impresora y Tsunade las empezo a leer **

xx: esta muy bueno!

xxx: si...estoy llena!

**-Al escuchar eso, dio la espalda hacia donde se dirigian las voces; empezo a leer las impresiones y decian:**

**"**_**Dificultades al hablar"**_

_**"Dificultades en la escitura"**_

_**"Perdida de coordinacion"**_

**y sobre todo....**

_**"En la actualidad no existe ninguna cura"**_

**-Estaban en la cancha las del equipo de baloncesto estirandose**

Temari: Karin-san seguro que se ha enamorado de Uchiha-kun

Hinata: yo tambien lo habia pensado. Los dos han sido compañeros de clase desde el colegio

Temari: de veras?

Nisuno: Reunanse!

Todas: hai!

-**Todas se levantan y se forman en 2 hileras enfrete de Kaori y Nisuno**

Nisuno: Se ha decidido que este domingo tendremos un partido de entrenamiento contra Kitakou. Ahora anunciaremos la lista de las jugadoras. Kaori

Kaori: De tercer año: Osawa, Imada , Honda. De segundo año: Hanakoshi. De primer año: Haruno,

Sakura: eh?

Temari: no es genial? **-moviendola**

Hinata: genial

Kaori: bien, empezemos a practicar los lanzamientos.

Todas: hai! -**Todas corren hacia los balones**

Nisuno: Haruno... **-ella lo ve- **animo

Sakura: hai! **-sonriendo**

-

Deidara: crees que es una gran jugadora? **-le pregnto a su amigo al ver que observaba a la chica de rosa- **O crees que es una chica genial?

Sasori: no lo se **-deidara se va, y Sasori voltea y mira a Sakura y ella tambien, el sonrie, y alza un poco su puño en señal de "animo". Sakura solo sonrie y se van a entrenar.**

**-Sakura corria rebotando el balon, en eso, salta para meterla....**

chik-love-style:

_"One litre of tears / Un litro de lagrimas"_

**Capitulo 2 parte 1: "Enfermedad, que a los 15 años empieza a robar"**

**-Juugo estaba alimentando unos peses en el salon de biologia, y Suigetsu lo miraba**

Suigetsu: esto cuenta como actividad del club de biologia?

Juugo: claro, se moririan si no cuidaramos de ellos

**-Suigetsu solo le ve, en eso, un maestro llega..**

Profe: Uchiha, eres el hermano de Itachi, verdad? **-Sasuke solo asiente- **Ahora que lo pienso, a tu hermano tambien le gustaba cuidar a las tortugas -**se va**

Juugo: Uchiha-kun tiene un hermano? **-le hablo en voz baja a Suigetsu**

Suigetsu: el esta muerto **-en el mismo tono- **

**-Sasuke alza una tortuga y la empieza a observan cuidando que no tuviera nada malo**

**___________________________________________________________**

Doctor: de acuerdo con lo analisis de sangre, podemos descartar la anemia **-le decia a Tsunade**

Tsunade: pero entonces, los desajustes hormonales pueden causar la falta de sueño, verdad?

Doctor: no, no hay pruebas de que esas sean las causas

Tsunade: que tal si la proxima vez traigo a mi hija para que la examine?

Doctor: Si los doctrores del Hospital Jounan la han examinado, entonces no creo que exista ningun error

Tsunade: pero...

Doctor: Haruno-san...No es dificil diagnosticar enta enfermedad mirando las radiografias

__________________________________________________________________________

Jiraiya: la expresion de Rika es muy rara! **-mirando las fotos que tomaron el primer dia de clase**

Naruto: no, la tuya otousan

Sakura: estoy en casa!

Jiraiya: oh!! Bienvenida!

Rika: bienvenida!

Sakura: okaasan estoy en casa

Tsunade: ah...bienvenida

Sakura: Ah!...esas son las fotos del otro dia?

Jiraiya: si

Sakura: no estan mal

Jiraiya: en serio?

Ino: cualquiera puede hacer ese tipo de fotos **-llegando donde sus hermanos y su padre estaban**

Jiraiya: Ino! No sabia que pudieras ser tan mona

Naruto: en serio, enserio? **-acercandose mas a la foto viendo la cara de Ino**

Ino: no me mires asi **-cerrando el album**

Sakura: miren! **-mostrandoles una playera sin manga roja, alrededor del cuello tenia blanco: era el uniforme del equipo de baloncesto.- **Voy a jugar en un partido de entrenamiento este Domingo

Jiraiya: oh que bien! -**aplaudiendo**

Naruto: genial!

Jiraiya: bien, vamos a celebrarlo con un poco de cerveza

Naruto: yo tambien quiero

Rika: Rika tambien

Tsunade: okaasan tambien! -**habia estado escuchando todo lo que Sakura decia.**

Sakura: okaasan tambien? que raro

Tsunade: es porque estoy muy feliz, bebamos bebamos **-abriendo el refrigerador**

Jiraiya: a beber. abeber!

Ino: oye...se esta quemando algo?

Tsunade: eh?....ah!!

Jiraiya: ahh!! mi tofusukiya _**(tofu asado)**_

Tsunade: gomen

Sakura: Okaasan estas cansada, dejame hacerlo a mi **-agarron la sarten**

Tsunade: esta bien, date prisa y cambiate -**apresulandola para que no hiciera nada**

Sakura: no pasa nada **-agarra la sarten e inconsientemente se le cae y golpea el traste a Jiraiya en el pie**

Jiraiya: ahh!! ahhh!! **-gritando de dolor y saltando hacia el comedor**

Tsunade: estas bien? **-preguntandole a su hija**

Sakura: estoy bien, pero...

Jiraiya: Tsunade! No crees que te estas preocupando por la persona equivocada?

Sakura: aahh gomen otousan -**llendo hacia el**

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fugaku: tienes examenes prontos,verdad? -**Acababa de llegar del trabajo, y se dirijio hacia la mesa en donde estaba Sasuke cenando.**

Sasuke: si

Mikoto: da lo mejor de ti, vale? Los resultados de los examenes decidiran si estaras o no en la clase de honor de segundo año.

Fugaku: si, son buenos, podras entrar a la universidad de medicina. Tengo muchas expectativas puestas en ti

Sasuke: gracias por la comida -**cabizbajo y levantandose de su asiento**

Mikoto: no vas a comer mas?

**-Sasuke solo se fue ignorando a su madre. Entro en su cuarto y se acosto.**

__________FLASH BACK___________

Fugaku: Itachi, traime agua

Itachi: si **-agarrando un bote grande y vacio-**Sasuke, vamos

**-Estaban acampando cerca de un rio.**

Sasuke: ahh es un conejo! -**Hablaba un Sasuke de 8 años mientras corre hacia el animal, pero su hermano lo agarra.**

Itachi: No! A los conejos salvajes les gusta estar solos **-le explicaba un muchacho de unos 16 años que tenia parentezco con el menor.**

Sasuke: no se sentira solo hasta que se muera, entonces?

Itachi: todo lo contrario. Cuando estan con otros se sienten presionados...como Sasuke

Sasuke: nii-chan, si tanto te gustan los animales, por que no eres veterinario?

Itachi: aun que me gusten lo animales, me gustan mas las personas.

______________________END FLASH BACK_______________________

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura: que tipo de medicina es esta?

Tsunade: es para ayudarte para que andes con estabilidad.

Sakura: ya estan los resultados de la revision?

Tsunade: si **-cortante**

Jiraiya: que es esto? que medicina y que resultados?

Tsunade: bueno, ultimamente Sakura se ha caido mucho, no? Asique solo por preocupacion le hicimos una revision **-mientras lavaba los platos esquivando las miradas de ambos.**

Jiraiya: y bien? cuales han sido los resultados?

Tsunade: dicen que ha habido algunos daños en los nervios perifericos

Sakura: nervios perifericos?

Tsunade: si...les pasa a muchos adolescentes

Jiraiya: entonces no es nada de que haya que preocuparse, verdad?

**-Tsunade mueve la cabeza en señal que si**

Sakura: ya veo. No es gran cosa

Tsunade: si, deveras. El hospital y yo hemos quedado en que antes que vayas a las actividades del club, debes curarte bien esa herida.

Sakura: entiendo

Rika: Rika tambien quiere beber.

Naruto: es medicina, no es dulce

Rika: pero parece que sabe bien. **-al ver que su hermana mayor se metia una pastilla**

Sakura: que amargo!

**-Mas tarde, en el comedor, Tsunade estaba sola leyendo unos libros acerca de la enfermedad**

_**"Pueden existir dificultades para mantenerse de pie"**_

_**"Pueden existir casos de asfixia por la dificultad al tragar"**_

Tsunade: "Los pacientes con degeneracion espinocerebral pueden morir acausa de estar enfermedad."

**-Escucho que alguien bajaba por las escaleras, hacie que, la bolsa de libros la puso debajo de la mesita.**

Tsunade: que pasa?

Ino: Lo mismo queria preguntarte.

Tsunade: ah...no puedo dormir

Ino: mmm **-empieza a subir las escaleras-**

Tsunade: buenas noches

Ino: buenas noches

___________________________________________________________________Al dia siguiente

Dr: bien ya esta. La herida esta completamente curada

Sakura: muchas gracias

Dr: Te recetare desinfectante de todas formas.

Sakura: si

**-Salio del consultorio con una curita en la barbilla, en eso, una pelota roja pasa enfrente de ella, Sakura corre y la atrapa.**

Niña: arigato

Sakura: estas jugando tu sola? **-dandole la pelota**

Niña: si, he venido a ver a mi padre, pero ahora mismo le estan haciendo una revision

Sakura: ya veo. Entonces, dejame jugar contigo hasta que termine la revision, vale?

Niña: si

-**Estaban afuera del hospital en unos jardines del mismo, y Sakura y la niña se andaban aventando la pelota**

Niña: aqui! **-Sakura atrapa la pelota y se la lanza a la niña, ella la atrapa y se le vuelve a lanzar a Sakura, pero esta vez, la mayor no la agarro y le pego en la cabeza, segundos despues, sus brazos se movieron para agarrar la pelota, al no verla la busco y estaba en el piso.**

Sakura: ay! onee-chan es muy mala en esto, verdad? **-recogiendo la pelota**

Niña: Onee-chan, tambien estas enferma?

Sakura: eh?, por que?

Niña: mi padre esta tambien como tu. Con una herida aqui **-tocandose la barbilla**

Sakura: enserio?

Niña: Doctor Kakashi! **-salio corriendo hacia el inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo y el doctor hizo lo mismo segundos despues.**

Kakashi: la revision de tu padre ha terminado

Niña: la revision de mi padre ha terminado -**avisandole a Sakura**

Sakura: estupendo

Niña: onee-chan bye bye! -**moviendo su mano**

Sakura: bye bye -**imitandola, se va a un asiento y agarra su bolsa y empieza a caminar.**

Niña: Otousan! -**Dijo al ver a un señor en una silla de ruedas que era manejada por una enfermera. Al señor le halzan una tablilla de cristal donde estaban algunos simbolos de la escritura japonesa ahi, por la cual se comunicaba.**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**-Tsunade se agacho para agarrar uno de los libros acerca de la enfermedad que estaba en su bolsa...**

xx: Haruno-san

Tsunade: hai? **-alzando la mirada **

xx: lo siento mucho, pero los resultados de la revision del bebé todavia no estan. ¿Puedes ira ahora a su casa y darles algun consejo?

Tsunade: claro

xx: cuento contigo -**se va**

________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsunade: ha tenido dificultades en el cuidado de sus hijos?

Señora: no

Tsunade: es dificil con tres hijos, verdad? **-observando a 3 niños de no mas de unos 3 años- **Tengo cuatro hijos, asi que puedo entenderle

Señora: no es un trabajo dificil

**-Tsunade se levanto y se acerco hacia los niños**

Tsunade: han comido ya?

-**lo niños con su cabeza dijeron que no**

Señora: iba a preparar ahora la comida

Tsunade: niños, que les gustaria comer? Que han desayunado?

Niño1: fideos -**hablo el mayor de los 3**

Tsunade: ya veo

Señora: es suficiente -**levantandose**

Tsunade: es muy dificil cocinar para los niños, verdad? **-La señora recorre la puerta,cerrandola ,en donde estaban sus hijos- **Tiene que considerar el balance de los nutrientes, y tambien tener en cuenta sus gustos. eso lleva mucho tiempo

**-La señora la ignoraba y se sienta en su lugar.**

Tsunade: sin embargo, el numero de comidas al dia y los habitos de vida son muy importantes -**imitandola- **

Señora: pero ninguno de mis niños esta enfermo. Todos estan sanos** -levantandose con una taza y la deja en el lava traste-.**

Tsunade: Estan sanos ahora, pero eso no garantiza que sigan sanos en el futuro **-hablo inconsientemente**

Señora: que acaba de decir? **-volteandola a ver con mala cara**

Tsunade: lo siento

--

-**Tsunade bajaba las escaleras del apartamento en donde vivia la señora, va a su bicicleta y deja su bolsa sobre el asiento, y ella le quita el candado a la bici, la bolsa se cae tirando los libros, Tsunade rapidamente va hacia su bolsa y empieza a meter los papeles y libros, en eso, agarra un libro y lee lo que dice en la portada**

_**"Estudio sobre la degeneracion espinocerebral" por Miyashita Shintarou**_

___________________________________________

-**Un cachorro de raza Akita(el japones) andaba por el parque, Sakura caminaba por ahi y cuando lo vio, corrio hacia el y lo empezo a acariciar.**

Sakura: que pasa? Te has perdido? **-lo siguio tocando cuando este salio corriendo- **adonde vas**-persigui al perrito y vio que estaba con un pelinegro acostado en una banca del parque, el muchacho al oir al cachorro se levanto- **Uchiha-kun?

Sasu/Saku: El perro de Uchiha/Haruno ? **-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.**

Sakura: parece que se ha perdido -**acercandose al perrito**

Sasuke: probablemente lo han abandonado. no lleva collar

Sakura: ya veo **-agachandose y volviendo a tocar al hecho hizo que Sasuke no apartara la mirada de ella, pero, al sentir que alguien la miraba, lo volteo a ver y el solo desvio la mirada. Sasuke saco de una bolsa un sandwich, agarro un poco y se lo dio al cachorro.**

Sasuke: no seas timido, nosotros siempre hemos vivido asi **-diciendole al perro**

Sakura:que quieres decir?

Sasuke: los humanos y los perros han vivido juntos desde hace 50.000 años

Sakura: en serio?

Sasuke: los humanos necesitaban cazar. Si habia animales salvajes demasiado cerca, los perros ladraban para avisar a los humanos del peligro. Por lo tanto, los humanos podian dormir sin ninguna preocupacion. A cambio, los humanos proporcionaban comida a los perros. Se han estado apoyando los unos de los otros y han sido capaces de vivir hasta ahora

Sakura: ya veo **-sonriendo**

**El perrito empezo a llorar ya que tenia hambre, Sasuke al oirlo nuevamente le dio un pedazo de la comida.**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**-Tsunade estaba en su escritorio de trabajo, en la computadora buscando informacion:**

_**"Miyashita Shintarou. Doctor profesional de ls Sociedad Nacional de Neurologia"**_

_**"Especializado en Degeneracion Espinocerebral"**_

_**"Num1.: Fundador y Director del Centro de Investigacion de la enfermedad Degeneracion Espinocerebral".**_

**-Tsunade leia atentamente, abre su cajon y saca las radiografias de ese lugar...**

**___________________________________________________________________**EN CASA

Rika: estoy en casa!

Jiraiya; bienvenida, llegas tarde

Tsunade: te parece bien si agarro el coche?

Jiraiya: oh, vale, que pasa?

Tsunade: sabes las visitas periodicas que hago a las familias? Tachibana-san necesita un coche **-excusandose**

Jiraiya: ah! El hombre del otro dia? el que vive solo?

Tsunade: si,si. Volvere un poco tarde. Cuida de los niños

Jiraiya: ahh de acuerdo

Tsunade: ah! y Sakura debe tomarse su medicina

Jiraiya: la medicina para los nervios perifericos, verdad?

Tsunade: si **-saliendo de la casa**

**----**EN EL CUARTO DE INO Y SAKURA

**-Sakura intentaba meter un hilo en la aguja pero no podia...**

Jiraiya: voy a entrar! **-entra- **Sakura, la medicina

Sakura: lo olvide...

Ino: okaasan nunca ha llegado tarde a casa debido al trabajo, verdad?

Jiraiya: no

Ino: puede que tenga una aventura

-**Al oir eso, sakura voltea a ver a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos**

Jiraiya: una aventura? No digas tonterias y no bromees con tus padres!!

Ino: haaaii

Jiraiya: Sakura, has llamado ya a tu madre? -**ella mueve la cabeza en señal que no- **llamale, esta muy preocupada por tu herida

Sakura: vale, de acuerdo **-Jiraiya sale del cuerto - **Oye Ino, perdon por molestarte pero, puedes ayudarme a enhebrar la aguja?

Ino: eh? **-molesta al tener que dejar su lectura de revista- **has perdido peso otra vez?

Sakura: eso parece

Ino: no estas a dieta, verdad?

Sakura: no lo estoy -**sonriendo**

Ino: mientes

Sakura: es cierto

Ino:no estas haciendo nada pero sigues perdiendo peso. Puede ser alguna rara enfermedad?

Sakura: eh? -**volteandola a ver. Agarra la pastilla y se la toma dejandola pensativa...**

________________________________________________________________________________________________

-**Tsunade llego a un hospital, y empezo a caminar por los ahora solos pasillos de este...**

Tsunade: el doctor Hatake del hospital universitario jounan me dijo que no habia ningun error en el diagnostico. Pero doctor Miyashita, usted debe saber algo sobre algun nuevo tipo de tratamiento o casos de una cura, verdad? **-le dijo al doctor, pero este solo estaba callado observando las radiografias- **Cirugia o medicacion, tiene que existir una forma, no?

Miyashita: desde que me converti en neurologo **-dandose la vuelta y diciendole- **he estado haciendo investigaciones sobre esta enfermedad -**se sienta enfrente de Tsunade- **Cuando me di cuenta, ya habian pasado 40 años

Tsunade: si

Miyashita: pero...hasta ahora, no hemos encontrado ningun modo de curar esta enfermedad

Tsunade: que hay del extranjero? Hay algun tratamiento en el extranjero?

Miyashita: hasta ahora ocurre lo mismo en el extranjero. Incluso se puede decir que la investigacion de esta enfermedad esta aun mas avanzada en Japón

Tsunade: doctor...Por favor salve a mi hija. No importa cuanto cueste, eso no es ningun problema. Hare lo que sea.

Miyashita: Okaasan, esta enfermedad conlleva muchos problemas en la vida diaria. Pero no pondra en peligro su vida de inmediato

Tsunade: si es asi, ella...

Miyashita: Incluso si es asi, ahora mismo la investigacion progresa muy nuevos tratamientos y los medicamentos progrezaran muy lentamente

Tsunade: realmente no hay...no hay otro camino?

Miyashita: primero acepte el examen medico y el tratamiento de la rehabilitacion y despues piense en como luchar ante esa enfermedad. No pierda la esperanza, y por favor apoye siempre a su hija

Tsunade: doctor...mi hija...mi hija solo tiene 15 años. Solo...15 años **-con ojos llorosos.**

Miyashita: el doctor Hatake del hospital universitario Jounan, fue mi mejor alumno en neurologia.

**-Tsunade fue al estacionamiento del hospital, se subio a su coche, cerro la puerta, y vio su celular que tenia un mensaje...**

_-"Okaasan _**-era Sakura-** _debes estar muy cansada del trabajo. Hoy fui al hospital, no te preocupes por la herida de la barbilla. La cicatriz se ira sin dejar te preocupes. Eso es todo. Buenas noches" _**- acaba el mensaje**

**-Despues de escuchar el mensaje, Tsunade no aguanto mas, y una lagrima corrio por su mejilla, se recargo en el volante y mas lagrimas empezaron a caer.**

**___________________________________________________________**

**-Eran ya las 3:00 am, y Tsunade estaba en la pequeña mesa pensando....**

Jiraiya: ah eres tu Tsunade **-bajando las escaleras y abriendo el refrigerador- **como esta Tachibana? Tiene que ingresar otra vez al hospital, verdad? Creo que lo visitare en unos dias. Le gusta jugar al Shogi, no? Se sentira solo, ire a jugar shoji con el. jaja

Tsunade: sobre la enfermedad de Sakura...**-empezo a decir- **se llama degeneracion espinocerebral

Jiraiya: que? **-volteandola a ver-**

Tsunade: degeneracion espinocerebral

Jiraiya: que es eso? Parece un trabalenguas

Tsunade: el doctor dijo que lentamente su cuerpo dejara de moverse libremente

Jiraiya: eh? **-poniendole atencion- **Tachibana? **-acercandose a ella- **

Tsunade: no, es Sakura

Jiraiya: eh?

Tsunade: la niña no tiene ningun daño en los nervios perifericos

Jiraiya: de que estas hablando? Esa cosa espinocerebral...

Tsunade: lentamente no sera capaz de mantenerse de pie y tendra que usar una silla de se cuando, pero caera lentamente en un profundo sueño y no despertara de nuevo

Jiraiya: como es posible? Que clase de tonterias estas diciendo? **-tratando de no creerle**

Tsunade: tambien tendra dificultades para hablar y escribir

**- Jiraiya la escuchaba, y por el tono de voz que Tsunade usaba, parecia real...**

* * *

STOP!!

Aki termina la primera parte

Arigato por sus R :

**-luchy_stone-** : _Te agradesco mucho tu comentario. Y te agradesco mas que ayas puesto esta historia en tus favoritos al igual de ponerme en tus autores favoritos. Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Sayonara!_

**setsuna17 **_: La verdad ya lo tenia hecho el primer capitulo, los demas me faltan por escribirlos y por eso tardo unos dias xD. lo tendria mas rapido si no fuera por la escuela y las tareas (¬¬). Me da gusto que sigas leyendo mis historias. Seguimos escribiendonos Sayonara!_

**Tsusina **_: Arigato por tu comentario, todos valen mucho n.n me ayudan a seguir y a demas asi se que les gusta. Cuando vi esta historia tambien llore, y mucho (snif) pero espero que te siga gustando n.n. Sayonara!_

**ThaisWP **: _me encanta Ryo Nikishido ( *o* ) y ya voy en su tercer dorama "Ryusei no Kisuna" me encanto tambien la de "Attention Please" xD. Y me alegra que la leas aunque ya ayas visto el dorama, espero que sigas comentando. Sayonara! Oh! espera, una pregunta, acaso los de la foto de tu Nick...no es Question?_

**Kaoru01 **_: Arigato por tu R. Y gracias por leer esta historia aunque ayas visto el dorama. Espero que sigas comentando y opinando. n.n Sayonara!_

Tratare de subirla pronto. Nos seguimos escribiendo .... n.n Sayonara!!


End file.
